1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid wall anchors and particularly to plastic plug solid wall anchors.
2. Description of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,170, with the same assignee as the present application, a solid wall anchor is described in which the anchor, having an overall bullet-like or plug appearance, is comprised of interfitting sections which form a solid plug of plastic, i.e. with a starter hole for the screw but without a central hollow. When a screw is inserted, the solid nature of the anchor permits it to support considerably more weight than other similar but hollowed out anchors because of the increase in compacted material within a given hole diameter. These anchors provide holding strength greater than or at least comparable to many types of metal anchors of similar dimension.